


Sniffles

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtime means flowers, rain showers, baby animals...and for a certain Okie, allergies. (Fluffy Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Shevine Project weekly prompt: 'Spring' (theshevineproject.tumblr.com)

Spring had sprung as the live rounds of 'The Voice' had come to television. Everyone seemed a little happier and even though LA was beautiful year round, the sun seemed brighter and the sun warmer. To everyone but Blake, at least.

He was sitting in his trailer, examining his nose in the mirror. It looked more like a skinned knee than a nose. His make up girl was going to have a hard time hiding the red, peeling skin from the camera and it was going to burn like hell. But he'd gone through an entire box of kleenex in about twelve hours. 

"I know a good plastic surgeon if you're looking to get that thing fixed." Adam piped up over Blake's shoulder. 

"Asshole." He turned to look at his friend, knowing the rock star didn't really mean it. "Who let you in?"

"You sound like hell." Concern crossed the other man's face. "Are you sick?"

"No." Blake sighed, though it came out sounding more like 'doe.' "Allergies."

"Cowboys get allergies?" 

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said. And yes, even rednecks get allergies. Doctor gave me some crap to squirt up my nose, but it takes two or three days to kick in." He sighed and rubbed his brow lightly. "I can't even understand what I'm saying...this is going to be a real fun night."

Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around Blake's waist. "Yeah, it's going to be awful, all those women watching at home fantasizing about tucking you into bed and babying you until you feel better." He kissed the spot Blake had just been rubbing. "We've got a bit of time before we go to make up...just relax a few, okay? I'll be right back."

Blake felt a little smile touch his face and he nodded. Honestly he didn't have plans to do anything other than relax until the absolute last moment possible. He'd been really lucky that in eight seasons of the doing the show he'd never been too badly sick on air. There had been a few times he felt like hell, but he'd been able to hide it. Tonight, though, it was going to show. Even though he liked to drink a bit on set with the boys and have fun, he still had a work ethic and he always wanted to give his best job. 

He made himself comfortable on the couch and leaned his head against the cushions. Why wasn't the stupid allergy stuff kicking in? It was the second time he'd taken it, was asking for it to take effect in one day instead of three really that much? His thoughts tapered off   
miserably and he found himself dozing off slightly.

When the door to his trailer opened, he jumped slightly and found Adam standing there with a big glass. It looked like there was ice cream mixed with a dark liquid. 

"Try this," He offered the glass to Blake. "It's just a rootbeer float, but I figured it might help your throat. And your stomach...if you have that disgusting post-nasal drip thing going on. It makes your stomach feel gross."

Blake took the glass and wrapped his lips around the straw. The cold soda and milky ice cream was like heaven on his sore throat. After two long sips, he pulled back and sighed, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he looked at Adam and smiled. 

"Good?" Adam asked, the eager to please smile on his face making him look absolutely adorable.

"Mhmmmm.." Blake took another sip of his drink and then pulled Adam down beside him with his free hand. "Just what the doctor ordered."


End file.
